


Life's our stage

by ShitWriter



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, But like i ship them, F/M, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just want em together, I literally have no idea what im doing, My first fic, THIS IS CORNY, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitWriter/pseuds/ShitWriter
Summary: Lula and Danny are little shits that can't deal with their ~feelings~, so Lula does what life taught her. She corners him.





	Life's our stage

“J. Daniel Atlas there is no way out.” Lula had him trapped in the living room, Jack and Merritt were off pranking Dylan with his and Almas’ date. There had been no other choice. He'd been avoiding her. 

“Listen, you know I like you,” she started, “Jack and I were, like, five years ago, Merritt told me you were faking you guys’ relationship, Henley’s been here for three years, we are part of The Eye, and practically untouchable so stop being an ass and say you like me,” she grinned at him smugly, “you know you do.”

He froze, that wasn't true, “that's not true,” there had to be more, “I-” “You've got nothing else to add?” Lula raised an eyebrow. “Wow I'd be surprised except we've cuddled before and honestly that takes the cake.” 

She put a hand on her hip and sighed exasperated, had this been Jack, or anyone else, she would have dropped breadcrumbs as trail but it was Danny; she didn't want to puppylove him she wanted to work with him, like when they first met he worked off her words and she worked with what he gave, an act playing off each other with their lives as a stage.

Danny opened his mouth and closed it, “if...If and only if-”

“No no ifs-” He frowned and took a step towards her “Do not interrupt me-” 

She laughed and stepped forwards “Ooh or what?” she asked smiling “you'll tie me?” 

His eyes snapped towards her, a muscle ticking in his neck. “Is that it?” 

They both stepped forward again, “No” he huffed. 

She rolled her eyes, “You'll tie me and you'll like it,” her hands slipped to his hips and squeezed. “I forget how much you love that” Lula was now right in front of him, breathing in and out the same air and it was intoxicating, she wanted to kiss him. 

“Look Danny,” she turned serious for a second. Irritatingly he placed his hands on the side of her head and leaned his forehead against her chin, “I'm listening to you.” Taking a deep breath she nodded and rushed her words. “I don't like you.” Fuck-Shit-No, he thought, and jerked back, but she pulled him by his hips, “I love you.” and his heart stopped. 

Raising his head Danny stared at her, and though he wasn't Merritt he knew his way around a face -especially Lula’s-, her lips tight but her corners twitching up, a slight smile, her eyes crinkled a bit and he knew she was right. 

Lula closed her eyes and looked inside herself, she was right and she loved him and it was now for forever. Shakily breathing out he nodded, “okay.”

Her shoulders froze and then relaxed. She smiled and opened her eyes it was okay...okay, she understood and he understood he just...he just did not feel the same.

“No. Nonono” Danny rushed and panicked she was pulling away, grabbing her face he kissed her. It wasn't great, a bit clumsy but she was mid breakaway and he mid heart attack, but they fixed it.  
Danny moved his head and relaxed his mouth. Lula slipped her hands around him and pulled him closer. Both of them reaching with their tongues from the space they made to breath and closed it. Their tongues touched and they needed more, pulling closer, lips trapping the other's teeth, and jaws moving with their need. The heat was tantalizing and comforting and they never wanted to stop.

After minutes or seconds, really, how can you measure a storm when you're in the eye?, he relaxed his grip on her, yet still needed her more. Lula pushed him to the sofa and straddled him closer, moving upwards for another kiss. Then he flipped them, with her underneath him, pinning her. 

“Wait,” he panted out, “I-” 

“Danny, I have waite-” 

“I know and I’m sorry but I need,” he hesitated and she bucked underneath making him nearly lose his train of thought. Seeing this she didn't stop and bucked again.

“I love you!” he rushed and grabbed her again. Looking at him dumbfounded she frowned.

“Wait, what-”

He kissed her and kissed her neck, her chest, her cheeks. He had no rush, they had their stage forever. 

“I,” and meaning the whole entire feeling, feelings he almost mocked but didn’t, of the word. He said “Love. You.”


End file.
